Don't Worry
by Garsh-Man21
Summary: Toph is trapped by fire, too afraid to try and get away. He doesn't know what will happen to him or the people around him. But, what happens when it starts to rain? Katoph, genderbent
1. Chapter 1

Azula tied his tie. He glanced at Toph, on the bed, tying his shoes.

"Are you still hanging out with that boy?" Azula asked.

Toph looked up. He went back to his shoes. When he was done he stood, grabbing his shirt off the floor.

"You mean Katara?"

"Yes."

"Well, of course. He's my friend and all." His shoulders moved into a slow shrug.

"You know I love you, right? Do you love me?"

"Yes. Yes, I always have."

"I thought I told you to stop, then." Azula slowed his pace of his tie. He moved onto the cuffs of his collared shirt, getting them as neat as possible. "If you really loved me, you'd obey my wishes and not continue to see him."

"Azulon, come on. I'm not 'seeing' him. We've been friends forever. That's what he was, what he is, and what he will always be." Toph assured. He pressed his head through his shirt, as with his arms. "Besides, it's not like I can avoid him. We go to the same school, have the same friends, and-"

Azula suddenly pressed Toph against the wall of his room, hand over his neck.

"Do not call me Azulon. That was my grandfather's name. He was crazy. I am not crazy."

Toph managed a nod. His passage of air was closed, Azula's hand tightening. Toph couldn't feel the tips of his toes, as they dangled.

"I love you, Toph. Everything I do for you, I do because of that." Azula said. "If I find out you're doing **anything **with that boy, I will make it my place to put you in yours."

Azula let him drop to the floor. Toph put a hand to his throat softly. It hurt to touch it and to breathe. His breath was raspy.

"I want you gone by the time I get back." Azula said, grabbing his jacket. "You can go to you home, or anywhere else. Just not here. I'm going to have company."

"O-ok..."

Azula opened his door, stopping momentarily. He looked back at Toph. Specifically, his hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Cut you hair by the time I see you again, as well. It reminds me of one of the girls I slept with a few days ago."

Azula, too infested with his own wants while walking out of the room, didn't noticed the two tears that rolled down Toph's cheeks and stopped at his chin. When the two hit each other, they dropped to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph was poking at his food.

Katara looked at Toph across the lunch table.

"Uh, are you going to keep staring at him or he is just going to continue to ignore you?" Sokka asked, resting her chin on her palm.

The two regained their senses.

Toph raised a brow. "You were staring at me?"

"Well, I just...I noticed..." Katara's mouth gaped open, unknowing of what to say. His eyes grazed over Toph's neck, seeing creases that weren't there before. Either Toph was getting older, bigger, or...

He shook his head.

"Sorry. Kinda spaced off." He rubbed his neck nervously.

"You know Katara, I think you should cook us lunch than the government with their processed food." Toph said, picking up a piece of undefinable meat with his fork with a smirk.

"Yea. You cook vegetarian friendly dishes." Aang agreed, nodding her head.

"You even get your own hair net." Sokka laughed.

"Speaking of hair..." Katara muttered, looking at Toph's short, shaggy, mop of hair. "Why'd you cut yours?"

Toph shrugged, the piece of meat splattering into what was to be gravy. "I...I wanted a change."

"I think it's nice." Aang smiled. She ruffled his hair. "At least he didn't cut it all off."

"Yea."

Toph had considered it. Getting his head buzzed. But, then he thought of what Azula could have done if he didn't like it, so, he did it moderatly.

"So, how about movies tonight?" Sokka offered.

"Where?" Toph asked.

"Ours." She said obviously. Where else was it going to be?

"I dunno..."

"Come on, Toph." They all pleaded.

"It hasn't been the same since you stopped coming. Sokka's jokes are the highlight of our nights!"

Toph smiled. "I'm flattered."

"Are you turning into your parents?" Sokka asked.

His parents were workaholics. Work was their top priority. Probably even more than their son.

Katara nudged her.

"Nah, it's ok." He said. "I've just been busy. I mean, I can come over if I want."

"So, you'll do it?"

"Well, eh..."

"Does that mean you don't want to hang out with us anymore?" Aang asked.

Toph looked at her, noting his mistake after he did. Her eyes were wide, like a small puppy's.

"I-I..." Toph pushed his lunch away, putting his face in his arms. "Ok, fine." He muttered.

"Yay!"

No one could resist the eyes of Aang. Sokka sometimes joked that her eyes would turn blue and she'd float into the air if she didn't get what she wanted.

"But, we have to watch a horror movie!" He stated, bringing his head up.

"Deal."

"S'up with all the chick flicks?" Toph asked, looking through the dvds.

Katara gulped. "I dunno. My Gran-Gran and Sokka really like their movies."

Sokka glared at him.

"Ah, here we go." Toph said happily, taking a movie out of the rack.

"Is that an old movie?" Sokka asked.

"Well, yea. Old scary movies are the best." Toph said, plopping inbetween her and Katara. "You've gotta understand the classics."

"Maybe you have to understand something other than a dvd player." Katara said.

"I know how to work a VCR too."

"That's not what I-"

"I got the food." Aang said, opening the front door. Snacks of all kinds were loaded in her arms.

"Sweetness. Sweets." Toph nodded.

"Got your favorite too." She said, throwing him a bag of gummy bears.

"Huh, maybe I shouldn't have stopped coming."

"He's just watching an old movie with his friends." Mai stated.

"Don't go into the basement. Don't go into the basement." Tylee muttered. His hands shook. He jumped when the patron of the movie did not listen to his plead. The two were on the outside of the Waterson household, sneakily watching them through

Mai hit his arm, then continued to his phone conversation.

"Are you sure he isn't doing anything?" Azula asked.

"Azula, why are you so concerned with him cheating?" Mai asked.

"Because I don't share." He said sternly.

"I thought you two had an open relationship."

"It is. On my part."

"How is that fair?"

"It is."

_"Babe, we goin' for round four?"_

Mai heard that voice in the background. Then, the sound of skin connecting and a squeal of pain. He shook his head.

"Be quiet. You can stay or you can walk your whore self out of my house." There was a loud scoffing noise and then a door slam.

"Bitch." Azula muttered.

"Listen, Azula. I'm not going to continue this. If you...'love' him, why don't you have the decency to trust him and his friends? And, why do you get to sleep around with other people. I mean, you could at least think not of yourself once and sleep with just other guys."

"Mai, we've been over this. I'm curious about my sexuality. Until I figure this out, he will be there. So, stop worrying your gothic self."

"Say you're straight."

"Then, he's gone."

"Why don't you break up with him? That way, you can explore your sexual fantasies with other people and he will not get hurt in the process."

"Hurt? Come on."

"Doesn't it seem weird that he's your boyfriend, but we've never personally met him?"

"Well, how are you and Tylee suppose to watch him if you know each other. You could slip up, and he'll notice you."

"I don't think we're the ones slipping..." Mai trailed off, seeing something new in the picture. "Up." He sighed. Tylee was on the couch, enjoying some pink twizzlers.

"Mai, you will continue this-" Mai hung up, walking to the front door. He knocked.

Katara answered. "Oh, you're the other one, looking through the window?" He asked.

"Yea. Sorry."

"It's ok. I mean, if you really wanted to watch the movie, you could've asked."

"Yea. We wanted to see the movie."

"Well, cool. Come on in."

Azula leaned in the doorway of his sister's room.

Zuko sat one her bed, laptop on her legs.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely, her fingers racing along the keyboard. "I have to finish an essay."

"Well, I-"

"I am not calling one of my friends to sleep with you."

"Oh, no. That's not what I want at all. Your friends wouldn't be to my stature anyway, if you had any."

"God, why am I related to you?"

"Because your mother slept with my father and then left."

"We have the same parents, idiot."

"Zu-Zu, you know that isn't true. Mother favored you more than I, and Father obviously loves me more."

"Shut up and get out of my room."

"What? Did you want me to lie? Did you want me to say that Father didn't mean to give you that scar?"

Zuko put two fingers on her rough skin. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Just a simple favor." He shrugged.

She chuckled. "Favors for you? No way."

"Come on. All you have to do is a little spy work. Remember when we were children and you wanted be apart of the C.I.A.?"

"Working for you is not like working for the C.I.A."

"You only have to do two things." Azula assured.

"What?"

Azula went over to her. He nodded, seeing the essay was on the book To Kill A Mockingbird.

"Just switch schools and hang out with a bunch of dorks such as yourself."

He waited a moment.

"Now that you've considered your answer-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"As much as I'd love to not go to the same school as you, I can't just change schools in the middle of the year."

"Yes. People do it all the time."

"Good for them. Now leave or else."

Azula stood up straight. He suddenly pressed the power button on Zuko's computer.

"Nice try." She said. She pulled out a flashdrive from the computer. It suddenly sparked, smoking. Zuko dropped it.

"That was the flashdrive I gave you for Christmas." Azula reminded, smirk playing on his lips.

"Who gives a flashdrive for Christmas..." She muttered.

"Also remember the memory disk I got you?" Azula asked. "Just do what I ask and your computer won't have to be replaced."


	3. Chapter 3

Katara grabbed Toph's arm, pulling him into an empty janitor's closet. He pulled a string to turn the light on.

"Might I ask why we're in here?" Toph asked curiously.

"We have to talk about you."

"Why..?"

"Because. I'm worried."

"Why..?" He repeated.

"You're wearing makeup."

"Wha-what? N-no I'm not!"

"Don't lie to me. I know when someone's wearing makeup. I have a sister. She practiced on me when we were little."

"Sokka practiced on me too."

"The funny thing about that is that you really looked like a-"

Toph glared at him, stopping his sentance.

"Ok, just tell me why you're wearing make up on your neck."

Toph thought for a moment. There had to be some excuse for this.

"Football!" He suddenly said.

"Football?"

"Yea. Football. Remember that game I had last weekend?" Of course Katara did. He went to every sports event Toph was in. Lacross, basketball, even batmitten.

"Remember how that guy nailed me right in the neck."

Katara was quiet, feeling quite embarrased. "Yea..."

"That's why."

"Well...why'd you cover it up?"

"I knew you'd overreact. You overreact to much."

"Well...well, of course I'm gonna overreact when you try and hide things from me that will make me overreact. I thought you'd gotten into it with someone."

Toph laughed, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Listen, I can hold my own. Nobody can hurt me if they tried. I'd totally win in that fight. Look at this six pack." He lifted his shirt a bit, much to Katara's discomfort.

"O-ok. I get it. Just...just tell me about the wounds you get from football and other sports."

Toph nodded. "I'll tell you about all the wounds I get from sports."

"Ok. Now, tuck your shirt back in."

"My shirt wasn't tuck in before th-"

"Toph, it'll look nicer." He said.

Toph grumbled as the two walked out, tucking his shirt in. "Geez, since when are you my mother?"

"Since I met you."

Azula handed back Zuko's phone.

"Why is he tucking in his shirt?!"

"Why do you care?" Zuko asked, raising a brow. "I mean, you cheat on him like five times every hour. The real question should be, why do you even have a boyfriend?"

"I don't need another Mai!" Azula cried.

"Dude, chill." She said.

"Just do your job. Find out how long their relationship has been going on."

"Uh, why don't you just break up with him? I suppose Mai has told you that too."

"Yes. Yes, he has."

"Then-"

"Because I don't want to." He said quickly.

"How do I become friends with them?"

He sighed. "Simple. just introduce yourself as the new kid and they'll allow you into their group."

"That's not going to work."

"This is basically what we do on movie nights. Have regular teenage conversation while snacking on delicious foods and watching really stupid and funny movies." Sokka explained.

"I can't believe this worked." Zuko muttered.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, um, what are you guys like?" She lied.

"Well, I'm the funny one-"

"Since when?" Toph asked.

"Toph is the stupid, annoying one."

"I'm so glad you aren't a girl because I can do this." He punched her arm.

"Don't trust a thing he says. Aang is the shy and unable to talk to guys one."

"I can talk to guys!"

"Yea. Ok." Sokka laughed. "And Katara, my brother, is the motherly one who thinks he can tell us all what to do because he happens to be older.

"Well, if I didn't tell you guys what was wrong and right, you'd all be in jail."

"If I wanted a go to jail, I'd go to jail." Toph stated.

"If you keep getting those bruises from people in football, I might be." Katara said.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, are you dating anyone?" Zuko asked.

"Um, I'm gay and yes." Toph stated. Zuko noticed that he had a bandage over his right eye, held together by two clear lines that wrapped around his head.

"Wait, what?" His other three friends asked.

"Since when are you dating someone?" Katara asked.

"Since when are you gay?" Sokka asked, a bit confused.

Aang shook her head at her comment.

"I...I didn't tell you?" Toph asked. _'Oh, man. Azula's gonna kill me. I was never to tell anyone we were dating. Well, I didn't actually say his name or anything. Not like he'll ever find out. But...he'll find out anyway. He knows me too much.'_ He thought. Or, did Azula really know how to get him to tell everything he knew?

"No. No, you didn't tell m-us!" Katara crossed his arms, a little hurt at the fact.

"Well, none of you really asked." He shrugged.

"So, you guys must be really knit tight, huh?" Zuko asked.

"You are really not making this better." Toph said through his teeth.

"Well, we have to meet him." Aang smiled.

"Meet him?"

"We do." Katara stated.

Toph rubbed his neck, laughing. "That's not such a good idea. He's actually busy every night this week."

"How about next week?"

"Not unless you guys want to see us having sex!" Toph said, getting loud.

"No date? Just straight into the bed?!" Katara asked.

"Why do you care?!"

"Because I'm a concerned friend!"

"No you aren't! No one cares! Not my parents! Not you! No one but him!"

Toph got up, storming out of the house.

Katara's angry face softened after a few moments. "Why would you guys let me say that?"

"Um, we don't control your voice." Sokka said a bit confused.

"I'm going for him."

He got up, quickly grabbing his coat. He closed the door that Toph forgot, as well as his own jacket.

"So, how'd you get that scar?" Sokka asked.

"My father was abusive to me and my mother."

"Oh, we...we didn't know."

"Actually, I should be sorry. This is my fault."

"The scar?"

"No-I have to talk to my brother."

"What? Everyone's leaving? Seriously?"

"Would you like to come?" Zuko asked. She'd probably kill Azula if someone wouldn't be there with her.

"Toph, come on. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just really worried about you."

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Toph cried, not looking back. He shivered in the cold air, only wearing a short sleeved shirt.

Katara was a few steps behind him, his jacket on his arm. "Toph, I have your jacket."

"Well, I don't want it! Not if it's from you!" Toph lied.

"Toph, I made this for you as a Christmas present. You said liked it." Katara said softly.

He decided to stay a few steps behind him, not wanting him to go off.

"Toph, please."

"Don't 'Toph, please,' me! I know you don't care. There's nothing you can say that proves that you do."

"I do care. But, do you care about yourself?"

"Stupid question. I'm totally awesome." Toph said, rolling his eye.

Katara frowned. "You usually say that you're totally sweet."

Toph crossed his arms, refusing to stop. He watched as his breath turned to white and then disappeared.

Katara decided that it was ok to break his rule for the moment. He put his hand on his shoulder, placing his outstretched hand with the jacket to him.

Toph jerked away, looking to the side. "That stupid jacket doesn't even fit me anymore." He lied.

Katara sighed.

Toph jumped a bit, feeling something on his shoulders. It was somewhat heavy and soft. He turned his head, looking at Katara and his jacket onhis shoulders.

"Just wear mine, ok?" Katara asked. He let out a small smile.

Toph turned his head, hiding a smile. The two had stopped walking. "Only if you wear mine."

"What? Toph, it'll rip in half."

"Do you want me to freeze out here or stay warm?" Toph slipped his arms through the long sleeves, his hands were barely 3/4s of them.

Katara stood up straight, taking in a breath. He placed his hand in one of the sleeves. There was a loud rip. Toph snickered to himself.

"Ok, the jig is up. I know you aren't mad anymore!" Katara said, trying to get the coat of his arm. The seams had split, his shirt sleeve able to be seen. Yet he was unable to get it off.

"I really care about you Toph. I mean that with all my heart. I'm not ever going to stop caring. But, I can't help you if you won't ask. He keeps abusing you and I've come to you several times, but you won't tell me. I mean, unless that's a sad excuse for an eye patch..."

"Wha-what?"

"Yea. I know. C'mon. Let's go to your house."

Toph's house, in his room, on his bed...

Toph still had Katara's jacket on, this time backwards.

"How did you know?" He asked, his face sullen.

"That night you forgot your phone in my house a couple of weeks ago. I accidently read a message that came, telling where you were going to meet. I saw you two in the alleyway and...The guy seems really hostile."

"He just acts like that some times." He shrugged.

"How'd you get that eye bandage."

"I bought it."

"Toph..."

"Don't worry. It was my fault. I should have known better."

Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder. He jumped a bit.

"What has he done to you?" He asked softly.

"Nothing I didn't deserve."

Katara closed his eyes, pulling his arms away.

"He made you cut your hair didn't he?"

"It reminded him of a girl he was with before."

Katara's teeth clenched. "Why can't you see Toph? You've always been the most stubborn the two of us." Small beads came from the corner of his eyes.

"You've always been the crybaby." Toph said. He leaned forward, wiping them away with Katara's sleeve.

Katara grabbed his hand, pushing his sleeve down. He repplaced his bare hand on his cheek.

"What can I do to show you how terrible he is?"

"Katara, you don't understand. He keeps my mind off things..."

"Does he really have to be beaten to forget things?"

"I guess not, but-"

"Then why do you stay with him?"

"Because you wouldn't stay with me."

Katara looked at Toph.

"Toph, why would you say that?"

"It's true. I know you'd rather do anything other than watch and worry about me."

"No, Toph. Sure, you may be a bit of a handful, but being with you is...is the most fun I ever have. And, I don't care what you do, how you act, what you say, where we are, I will always love you."

Toph shook his head. "Stop it, Katara. You're gonna me cry too." _'He said he loved me. And, he actually meant it. Azula never said it like that. Never.'_

Katara leaned towards him, kissing his lips softly. Toph didn't pull away.

"Do you really love that guy?" Katara asked.

"I don't know."

"Then why do you stay with him?"

"I don't know."

"Toph, you have to know."

"But, I don't! I just met him a couple months ago and we started dating."

"Dating?"

"Ok, maybe...maybe not as much dating as other things."

"So, you're just his sex toy? To use and abuse?"

Toph shrugged.

"I would never do that to you."

"I know."

"Then, leave him and date me."

"I'm afraid."

"You're never afraid of anything." Katara smirked. It disappeared quickly.

"He's almost killed me a few times. If he finds out-"

"Let him find out. I'll protect you."

"Really?"

Katara nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note...**

**So, this is finally the last chapter for Don't Worry. The ringtone I use in it is The Mess I Made by Parachute. I just want to say goodbye, at least in this story. If anyone has any ideas for a story or anything that they'd want me to create, I'd be happy to see if I could try.**

"God...What did I do?" Toph muttered to himself. He had his hands locked together at the back of his neck, his head tilted forward, resting on his knees. He was sitting on the curb, outside of the police lines, near enough to hear the sirens that hadn't been shut off. To hear the stretcher roll from the sidewalk and into the ambulance. To hear the police men and women asking witnesses what happened. Similar to the ones Toph had received.

Katara, as if coming out of nowhere, stood infront of him. He had a frown, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.

"I thought you were hurt." He finally said. "When I was called, I thought you were hurt. More than you already are."

Toph shook his head as best he could.

Katara sighed deeply.

Toph didn't see it as was, relief.

"I'm sorry. I wasted your time."

Katara sat next to him on the cool concrete. "Toph, anything having to do with you isn't wasted. Don't you know that yet? I can understand if you don't, but I'm just glad you're ok."

Toph came up, folding his arms on his knees and resting him head. He glanced to the side. "Are...aren't you mad at me or something? I shot him. Where's Zuko? I bet she's mad at me too."

"Heh." Katara smirked. "Zuko's probably getting her dancing shoes on."

"I guess..."

He looked at him. "Toph, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Toph rolled his shoulders, the whole situation uncomfortable for him. It had all gone so fast. The shouting. The screams of passerbyers after the shot. The sound of police coming. The stench of blood and gun powder on his clothes.

"Well..."

* * *

Prior to that day...

It had been a little over a year since Toph had finally broken up with Azula, avoiding forever his beatings and emotional abuse. It had also been the morning it had been a bit more than a year of dating between Katara and Toph. Which, in all expectations, happened to end in Toph's bed.

"So?" Katara asked, looking as Toph lying next to him.

Toph looked back. They had just been there in silence, after waking up together at about six thirty. Neither of them wanted to move, the warmth of the other too good to leave.

"So what?"

"Was I better? Than Azula?" He asked.

Toph laughed. "Why do you care?"

"Hey, I can't know?"

Toph put his arms behind his head with a smirk. "Didn't know you were the jealous type, Katara."

Katara sat up abruptly, causing a huge draft on his bare back. "I am not!"

Toph moved under the covers more. "Whatever you say."

"Just tell me. Am I better at sex than he is?"

"Let's just say, I don't have to stay awake while you go to sleep, so you won't have to get kicked out of the bed when you notice I'm still there. And, you don't want to have an orgy with two or more people. Plus, you actually continue until I'm satisfied and not just worry about yourself." Toph tapped his chin after considering these facts. "So, yea. You're sweet in sex."

Katara smiled.

There was a small buzz towards the floor, where Katara had lazily placed Toph's jeans.

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**_

_**And it's you, and it's you**_

_**And it's you, and it's you**_

_**And it's falling down, as you walk away**_

_**And it's on me now, as you go**_

Toph allowed it to continue it's loop, closing his eyes, hoping it would just stop.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

Toph shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I just...I don't want him to ruin the moment."

Katara's face grew of distaste. "Please don't tell me..."

Toph was silent.

"He's still calling you?"

"Yea."

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk aw-**_

The phone cut off, allowing Toph to let out a breathe.

"Does he still scare you?"

"Yea. A little. When he calls, it's like he knows what I'm doing. Like, he always calls at exactly the wrong moment for me. Last week, he called during one of my games."

"You never told me that." Katara said quickly.

Toph sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was the one you couldn't go to. Because you were backtracked on an essay. I was on the bench, and I checked my phone to see the time, and the coach called me in. So, I just put it on the bench and went on the field. I promised him I would get a touchdown because he thought I was texting. And, I did."

"When did he call you?" Katara asked confused.

Toph darted his eyes slowly. "Just as I got my touchdown, middle of the third period. Suki picked it up for me. He said that you called and said you were driving there and by the time I had received the message, you'd already be in the locker room. Though, he thought there was something about your voice. He thought you were eating or the crowd was too loud or something that changed it."

"But, I passed out on my desk at like ten. Wasn't game over at eleven? And, I don't even have a car."

Toph nodded, biting his lip. "I knew that. But, you could have borrowed your Gran-Gran's or used the wrong words or maybe Suki mixed it up. I was just happy I was going to see you. Then, Suki told the other guys and they started saying I was going to be in for a real treat, if I knew what that meant.

"When the game was over, they patted me on the back and said they were going to a party. They didn't have time to shower. I knew they were lying, but I was kinda glad. I was nervous too, because I thought you wanted to have sex. Technically, that night was our one year dating anniversary, so I wasn't that surprised. I was going to offer that anyway I completely disregarded that we were both busy that night and there was no way you would be able to come."

"Did he do anything?"

Toph shook his head. "I just looked in the window of the door and saw him. That's when I left and check my phone. You hadn't called me all day. It was only his number."

Katara got up, revealing himself from the covers. This somewhat brightened Toph from his creepy tale, but he was disappointed when he pulled up his boxers.

He went to Toph's jeans, taking his phone and clicking it on.

"What are you doing?"

"Just typing something." He sat on Toph's side of the bed.

"Katara..." He said sternly as he was handed his phone back.

"I blocked his number and I gave him a new one to call."

"What are you talking about?" Toph grew worried.

Suddenly, Katara's own phone started blaring. Katara picked up his coat, took it out and looked at the number, and declined.

Toph looked at his screen phone. A text message was sent to a blocked message. It was Katara's phone number, telling Azula that was his new number.

"Katara!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't have done that." He muttered, fingering his phone.

"What? I should have let him just keep calling you?"

"He'll figure it out soon."

"At least he'll leave you alone for a while." He shrugged.

Toph sighed. "I just...I'm not allowing him to harass me like this anymore. I know you trust me, but you need to not worry. All you need to do is three things. Forgive him for what he's done. Forget since it's in the past. Don't worry, because I'm alright."

Katara ran his fingers through Toph's hair. "You know I can't do that. I've always worried about you. It's like, in my blood."

"I'm your boyfriend, not your son." Toph smiled, taking Katara's hand with his small hands and kissing the fingertips lightly. "At least, I hope not, because this is incest."

"Good incest." Katara smirked. He pulled his hand away.

Toph frowned. "Are you leaving?"

"Yea. I've got work. Assisting at the hospital."

"I don't get how you can work around the smell of death everyday."

"It's not all death, Toph. Besides, I like saving people's lives. I want t-"

"Yea yea." Toph interrupted. "Paramedic or EMT one day. You say it just about every other hour."

Katara smiled deeply. He began to get dressed. "So, how about a little movie night."

Toph thought for a moment. "I dunno. I think Aang's busy."

"What a coincidence. So are Zuko and Sokka."

"But, it won't be-Oh!" Toph said in sudden realization.

"There you go." Katara said. "We'll go to the movie theater and go see a movie which no one will be in. Then, we can sit in the back where the lighting sucks so it'll be dark and make out for about two and a half hours." He planned.

"Sounds good. Meet me there at eight-thirty, nine?"

Toph nodded as Katara fluffed his coat on. "You know, you might need a shower before you go to work." He rubbed his neck.

"You're cute." Katara said, tapping his nose. "But, I really do have to go."

Toph sulked a bit, but accepted it. "I'll be there at eight-forty five."

Katara nodded, walking out.

* * *

8:47...

"Dammit. He's gonna think I stood him up." Toph muttered, hands jammed into his jacket, bangs blowing in his face from the heavy winter winds. Luckily, he was only minutes away from the theater. Hopefully, Katara was late as well.

Toph was never good with time. He eventually got up from his bed and went to the gym to work out a bit and just hang out with a couple of friends who went there. He came back at about three and fell onto his couch for a nap. Then, when he woke up, it was after eight. He didn't know how he could sleep that long, but he knew he needed a shower and to head down there quickly.

He knew he'd be there before nine at least, but he said he'd be there earlier and Katara would definitely hold him to it.

Out of nowhere, he was grabbed by his arm. It was a coincidence, since he was directly under one of the streetlights.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?!"

Toph took in a slight gasp.

It was Azula, hair and clothes a mess, one hand stuck in his pocket.

"Azula, let go of me." Toph said sternly, jerking away.

"Come on, babe." Azula said softly. "You love me. You can't deny it."

"Azula, you're an ok guy when you aren't all...crazy." Toph stated. "You can get any guy or girl. Even both at the same time. Why do you need me? I was just your repeated punching bag."

"Look, I-I didn't mean that. I was angry. Just...give me another chance."

"Azula, no." He was grabbed again. "Azula, let go of me!"

A few people started noticing the small scuffle.

"Just come with me."

"No." Toph said calmly. He tore his arm away again, walking away. His phone rang. He answered; it was Katara. "Hey, um I just was held up. Yes I fell asleep and rushed, but hey. I smell nice. Yea, I'll be there in a few minutes. Yea. I love you too. Bye. God, you're like my mom. Bye, Katara." He hung up, shaking his head with a smile.

His arm was grabbed again. He turned, speaking. "Azula I said n-"

A gun barrel was inches from his forehead.

"You love some other guy?" Azula said, with hurt in his voice. "You love me, Toph. You love me and you know it. You just can't see it yet."

"Love is blind, Azula. Obviously, you're using your eyes instead of your heart." Toph said.

Azula cocked the gun. He didn't care about the people around him. The one already calling the police.

"Just stop rephrases those stupid sayings! They're wrong! We are meant to be together. In life and in death."

Toph shook his head slowly. He had escaped him once, and he was going to do it again. He couldn't die. Not when he already found Katara was the one for him.

"I already found someone, Azula. Get over me. You've called me all the names in the book. You don't like me, so why waste your time."

Azula dazed off. He shook his head. He pressed the gun to his head. "Don't fucking confuse me!"

This was possibly Toph's stupidest moment. He quickly brought a hand to the gun and pushed it down towards the ground. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He kicked him in the stomach, but it didn't seem to faze him. When you're crazy and stuck in love, you don't feel much anymore.

Azula used his weight to his advantage, trying to get the gun back in his control. The gun's direction swung all around. People stepped back, before they finally heard the gun blow.

"-and then I tried to stop the blood, but I couldn't and someone took the gun and I might have to give them my clothes since it has his blood on it and...and..."

Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder. "Toph, take a breather. It's not that serious." He was actually glad. Azula got what he deserved.

"What do you mean?! I shot him!" Toph cried, standing up.

A stretcher came by.

"Stop! Stop!"

The paramedics stopped, hearing the pleas.

"You fucking bastard! You little fucking asshole bastard! You fucking shot me!" Azula shouted, pointing at Toph.

"Relax. It was only in the thigh. You didn't even loose that much blood." A paramedic sighed. Azula scowled at her.

"I-I'm sorry." Toph said, going to the police tape. "I didn't mean to."

"You are going to fucking pay, you hear that, you son of a bitch?! We are over! You hear that?! I never want to see you're ugly ass face again! Never expect my calls again! You'll hear from my lawyer!" He continued to scream, even when he was taken into the ambulance.

Toph went back to Katara, plopping back to the ground. He grabbed his head again. "I'm so confused."

"About what?" Katara asked, putting an arm around him.

"Azula. Just twenty minutes ago, he was willing to kill me and him just so we could be together and now he never wants to see me again. I just...I'm surprised I ever even stayed with the crazy bastard."

Katara pulled him close and kissed his forehead. He was just glad he was ok. Azula, who would probably go to jail for attempted murder or better yet, a mental hospital, was going to be gone for a while. And even better, he got the pain that he had given Toph for who knew long.

"Hey, like you told me." Katara said. "Just forgive him for what he's done to you and how it effected your loved ones. Forget, because it's in our past. And, don't worry, because we're both going to be alright."

Toph chuckled.

"If anyone should be sued, it should be you for spinning off my saying."


End file.
